A la nuit succède l'aurore
by HippYDeaLD
Summary: OS. Après une mission particulièrement difficile, Knuckle en apprend plus sur son amant et ses douloureuses angoisses. Knuckle/Shoot. \Mention de violence sur enfant, violence conjugale/ Léger lemon.


Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous!

J'inaugure le pairing Knuckle\Shoot sur le fandom français !

(Je suis amoureuse de ces deux-là)

/Relation établie/ Je n'ai pas fini l'arc chimera-ant, il y'aura peut être des incohérences vis à vis des personnages, des infos à propos d'eux que je ne connais pas encore, ce qui rend les persos peut être un peu OOC! Je sais juste qu'ils ne meurent pas à la fin de l'arc, je suis _heureuse_. Considérez que l'OS se situe quelques mois après l'arc!

Attention, mention de violence sur enfant et de violence domestique (pas entre Shoot et Knuckle!) et présence d'un lemon ! Rien de bien extrême, mais je préfère prévenir :)

Désolé pour les possibles fautes..

Si quelqu'un lit encore sur ce couple (j'espère, ils sont trop mignons) bonne lecture!

* * *

**A la nuit succède l'aurore**

Ils se promenaient souvent quelque soit le temps. Lors d'un repos bien mérité après une mission, ou pendant les rares vacances que Morau voulait bien leur donner, toujours bienvenues après des mois d'entraînement intensif. Si le soleil était au rendez-vous, ils prenaient avec eux leurs chiens, qui aimaient se rouler dans les herbes hautes en jappant, jouant et remuant joyeusement la queue. Les jours de pluie calme, leurs quatre compagnons à poil restaient bien au chaud, tandis qu'eux aimaient marchaient tranquillement le long des rues vides, lorsqu'on entendait seulement l'eau tomber contre le bitume. Knuckle avait alors pour habitude de tenir bien en hauteur leur grand parapluie noir, les protégeant tous les deux de la tristesse du ciel.

Aujourd'hui, le temps était clément, et le parc dans lequel ils étaient était peuplé de rire et de conversations. Les citadins par centaines s'y mouvaient ou restaient s'y poser, assis sur les multiples bancs, ou à même l'herbe molle et verte. Certains en groupes, d'autre seuls, seulement accompagnés de leur chien ou de leur livre.

Eux avaient opté pour un banc, près du bord du lac au centre du parc. Leur quatuor canin s'amusait autour d'un grand chêne, se jetant les uns sur les autres en se mordillant gentiment, pour rebondir aussitôt vers l'os en plastique que leur lançait Shoot, tranquillement assis en tailleur, le dos bien droit, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux étaient concentrés sur les animaux, les regardant d'une manière qui ne pouvait que laisser transparaître sa tendresse.

A ses côtés, Knuckle portait presque la même expression, bien que plus vive, ses yeux profonds portés sur le visage du plus fin, qui, inconscient de l'observation dont il était l'objet, continuait de s'amuser à lancer le jouet de plus en plus loin.

"_Attention. Parla soudainement Knuckle, un sourire dans la voix. Tu vas finir par le jeter dans le lac."

Shoot sursauta, la douce magie du moment coupée, et tout son corps se crispa. La voix du brun l'avait ramené sur terre, lui qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

Soudainement hyper-conscient de son environnement, il sentit une pointe d'angoisse le piquer, d'une froideur habituelle et implacable. Il ne pouvait pas le contrôler, c'était plus fort que lui, il avait trop rêvassé...

Inadmissible, pour un hunter. Impensable...

Une main chaude se posa sur sa cuisse.

"_Tout va bien."

La voix de Knuckle, grave et rocailleuse, le détendit. Ce n'était rien, un moment d'inattention. Mais il s'en voulut immédiatement pour la légère inquiétude qui transparaissait chez l'autre.

Il hocha la tête, soudainement plus rassuré dès lors qu'il plongea dans ses orbes chaleureuses, et sa main droite rejoignit sa voisine pour y entrelacer leurs doigts. Au début, ça l'avait rendu un peu timide, surtout en public. Maintenant, il s'y était habitué, Knuckle et son entrain naturel ne lui avait de toute manière pas laissé trop le choix.

"_Ne t'inquiète pas."

En silence, l'autre hunter lui répondit d'un regard que si, il s'inquiétait, et que c'était bien ça, le problème.

Mais il n'insista pas plus, et se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur la paume du plus fin.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil tape haut dans le ciel, et que leurs chiens, épuisés, la langue pendante, reviennent se coucher à leurs pieds.

* * *

Quand personne ne le regardait, Shoot se permettait enfin de se détendre. Il n'en avait sûrement pas conscience lui-même, mais à chaque interaction avec d'autres humains, à chaque événement plus ou moins important, le hunter avait une tendance instinctive à s'abaisser, à plier ce corps trop grand, à baisser ces belles prunelles au sol pour ne croiser aucun regard qui pourrait le rendre mal à l'aise. Cela avait prit des années pour que Knuckle ne remarque cette manie. C'était en fait à peine perceptible, tellement naturel que facilement prenable pour de la méfiance.

Pour lui qui était tout le contraire, ce comportement avait été compliqué à appréhender. Lui et sa grande gueule, sa voix de gueulard et son habitude à bomber le torse, gonflant ses muscles, laissant ressortir chaque veine pour impressionner l'adversaire. Alors qu'à ses côtés, son amant détournait légèrement le regard, cherchant déjà une porte de sortie pour eux deux, son rythme cardiaque s'emballant et ses mains devenant moites.

Au fond de lui, Knuckle détestait ça. Il détestait ses crises de panique, ses angoisses et ses inquiétudes. Tout simplement car il était aux premières loges pour en mesurer les conséquences, et à quel point l'handicap était gros. Tant de situations simples qui se transformaient en cauchemar pour le hunter aux cheveux violets.

Une souffrance quotidienne, que Knuckle, malgré tous ses efforts, n'arrivait pas à apaiser. Et cette souffrance, plus que tout au monde, le rendait malade.

"_Tu viens te coucher?"

Shoot était déjà sous la couette, finissant d'envoyer un message à Morau pour confirmer le rendez-vous du lendemain. Une nouvelle mission dans le pays voisin, qui ne devrait pas durer plus d'une semaine. Il le regardait un peu surpris. Le brun s'était arrêté en plein mouvement, alors qu'il se déshabillait, pris par ses pensées emplies d'inquiétude.

"_J'arrive, désolé."

Il finit d'enlever son t-shirt, qu'il roula en boule et balança négligemment au sol, faisant semblant de ne pas voir le regard désapprobateur du plus grand.

Knuckle vint se blottir dans le lit, poussant un soupir de contentement. La journée avait été longue, et les draps soyeux et fraîchement lavés étaient les bienvenus.

Mais pas autant que la chaleur de son amant, couché à sa droite. Shoot posa son téléphone sur la table de chevet, puis éteignit la lumière, laissant la douce clarté de la lune éclairer à elle seule leur chambre.

"_Rendez vous demain à 10h en centre-ville. Il nous a défendu d'arriver en retard.

_10h? Merde, j'espérais pouvoir dormir un peu plus...

_12h de sommeil, ça ne te suffit pas?" Demanda Shoot avec un sourire amusé.

Le cadran du réveil affichait 22h05.

"_Je ne pensais pas dormir tout de suite, à vrai dire..."

Les joues du plus fin se colorèrent de rouge, et Knuckle lui-même se sentait un peu timide. C'était bizarre, ils se connaissaient pourtant depuis longtemps, et ils étaient deux hommes adultes arrivés à 6 mois de relation saine. Mais son coeur battait d'un bonheur adolescent. Comme si cela faisait une demi-année qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux semaines.

"_Sortir ensemble..._" Songea Knuckle. Je suis vraiment un ado.

Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Shoot, tout en se redressant. Leurs chiens, au rez-de-chaussée, avaient eu la décence de se faire discrets.

Shoot était incroyablement beau. Une beauté singulière et exotique qu'il ne pourrait jamais se fatiguer d'admirer. Ses longs cheveux pourpres défaits, coulant en cascade sur ses épaules frêles mais fortes. Ses pupilles tremblantes, son long nez fin retroussé et ses joues creusées tâchées de tâche pivoine. Son corps s'était incliné légèrement vers le matelas, invitant inconsciemment le torse musclé du brun à venir se coller au sien. Knuckle s'avança doucement, au dessus du plus grand. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, se communiquant tous les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient à l'instant même. Le brun posa son bras gauche sur l'oreiller, près de la tête de Shoot dont la respiration s'était emballée. Sa main gauche vint se poser sur la joue du violet qui ferma les yeux au moment ou la paume calleuse rencontra sa pommette.

Le baiser qui suivit fut plein de tendresse, vite rattrapé par une passion dévorante qui leur rongeait tous deux le bas ventre. Shoot agrippa soudainement de son seul bras l'épaule carré de Knuckle pour l'attirer plus profondément à lui.

Leur deux corps ne formaient plus qu'un, se mouvant en parfaite symbiose, brûlants déjà de désir pour ce qui était et ce qui allait suivre.

Souvent, Shoot surprenait Knuckle de par les initiatives qu'il prenait, dans ce contexte bien plus intime. Au combat, le brun savait depuis longtemps que le plus grand était un excellent hunter plein de ressources. S'en était de même au creux de ses bras, malgré sa peur et sa timidité, Shoot pouvait se montrer décidément plein de surprises.

Le violet renversa d'un coup de hanche les rôles, et se retrouva soudainement au dessus du brun, assis sur ses hanches, ondulant très légèrement du bassin, ce qui ne manqua pas de les faire gémir tous les deux.

Shoot, ayant prouvé maintes et maintes fois qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de deux mains pour se montrer d'une habilité sans égale, alla caresser le torse de son amant, tout en s'aventurant de temps en temps plus bas, laissant le brun trembler sous lui et le regarder d'un air qui le rendait fou.

Les yeux de Knuckle, assombris de luxure, le pénétraient profondément, lui hurlant mille mots qui avaient plus de valeur que tous les trésors qu'il ne pourrait jamais amasser.

_Tu es à moi, et moi je suis à toi. Et je ne laisserai rien nous séparer. Tu me rends fou, et la nuit est à nous, et toutes les nuits qui suivent. Et je t'adore, et je..._

"_Je t'aime."

Ces mots-là se concrétisèrent, même s'il les avait déjà devinés, même si Shoot les devinait chaque jour qu'il passait avec le brun. Knuckle les a murmuré, un peu essoufflé, les mains fermement agrippés aux hanches du violet.

Peut-être qu'il pleurait un peu en disant ça. Comme la plupart du temps. Mais Shoot serait fou de s'en plaindre. L'émotivité de son amant était comme un baume sur des blessures qui formaient des crevasses sur son coeur. Une assurance et une honnêteté d'enfant qui ne manquaient pas de le foudroyer à chaque fois, de le laisser à court de mot.

Shoot répondit doucement les mots jumeaux, laissant les bras forts de Knuckle le tirer de nouveau contre lui, et ses mains s'aventurer plus bas.

Comme à chaque fois, le brun était d'une précaution sans égal. Knuckle le tenait fermement, alors qu'il le pénétrait tout en guettant avec attention son visage pour le moindre signe d'inconfort. Le violet le rassura d'un baiser sur la main emmêlée dans ses cheveux. Il se forçait à taire les signaux de détresse qui résonnaient fatalement au fond de lui, de leur alarme criardes et familière. Chaque nuit passée avec Knuckle les rendaient un peu moins stridentes, et Shoot espérait qu'un jour, elles disparaîtraient complètement.

Il ne demandait rien de plus.

La douleur était minime, au vu de tout le temps que le hunter en uniforme s'était assuré de prendre pour le préparer. Shoot lui fit signe qu'il pouvait bouger, et c'est avec une lenteur atroce que le brun commença à remuer les hanches.

Les pâles rayons de lune dansaient sur le dos hâlé du plus petit. Les muscles roulaient au rythme de ses mouvements, dans une danse secrète et torride que seulement le violet avait la possibilité d'apprécier. La pensée qu'il était le seul, dans le monde entier, à apprécier cette vue le faisait gémir de plus belle. Ses ongles se plantaient dans le creux du dos de Knuckle, alors qu'il sentait la chaleur lui monter aux joues. L'odeur de son amant l'enivrait. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Cette effluve fort et sauvage, ses coups de rein, ses bras qui le tenaient légèrement surélevé au matelas, ce souffle chaud dans son cou.

Le monde tournait sur lui-même. Il n'y avait plus d'angoisse, plus de peur et de honte...

Seul le plaisir, impétueux empereur et maître du moment, qui coulait entre leurs corps en fusion, semblables à deux roches volcaniques en ébullition.

Dans le feu de l'action, les lèvres de Knuckle vinrent d'instinct mordre les siennes, un peu rugeusement, alors qu'un coup de rein plus fort et plus précis que les autres le fit crier sans contrôle.

La soudaine douleur fit s'emballer son corps, et sa main quitta la peau chaude de son amant pour venir serrer violemment le drap du lit, ses ongles se plantant profondément dans sa propre paume.

L'autre arrêta précipitamment tout mouvement, se reculant jusqu'à trouver les yeux du violet.

La première chose que remarqua Shoot fut le visage paniqué de son amant, puis son corps soudainement tendu.

"_Désolé! Je t'ai fait mal!"

Ce n'était pas une question. Knuckle semblait réellement bouleversé, et Shoot devinait qu'il s'en voulait déjà atrocement, faisant même un léger mouvement de recul pour se retirer de son corps.

Le plus grand lui agrippa le bras, l'immobilisant.

"_Je t'interdis de partir."

Sa voix tremblait un peu, mais au moins, Knuckle compris immédiatement le message. Il se renfonça doucement, prudemment, les sourcils froncés d'un air inquiet.

"_Pardon.

_Ne t'excuse pas.

_Mais je...

_Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Knuckle."

Shoot prit une profonde respiration, soudainement trop conscient de la cause du comportement du brun. De la raison pour laquelle ce dernier faisait si attention, à le traiter comme une poupée de porcelaine.

Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant.

"_Continue. Je n'ai pas eu mal.

_Menteur."

Le violet rit un peu, puis son bras agrippa remonta pour s'enrouler autour du cou du brun.

"_Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de tes douze heures de sommeil. Si tu ne bouges pas très vite, je vais finir par vraiment _m'endormir_."

Knuckle rougit de la soudaine audace de son amant, et ne se fit pas prier pour recommencer à bouger, cachant son sourire dans la nuque du plus grand.

Ils vinrent presque ensemble, une dizaine de minutes célestes plus tard. Tous deux essoufflés, ils se laissèrent choir sur le lit, leur poitrine collée l'une à l'autre se gonflant à chaque respiration, comme s'ils ne partageaient qu'un seul et unique coeur et une paire de poumons.

Le pouce du brun caressait doucement la tempe du violet, qui se blottit contre son large cou. Les cheveux de Knuckle, d'ordinaire si bien entretenus, partaient dans tous les sens sur l'oreiller.

Ce dernier déposa un léger baiser sur la paupière du plus grand, avant de venir enserrer son corps de son bras, le tirant contre lui.

Ils pouvaient maintenant profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

Morau avait ce regard qu'aucun des deux n'appréciait voir, celui qui voulait dire "J'ai une mission bien au chaud pour vous, et, croyez-moi, les petits gars, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir".

Une goutte coulait le long de la tempe de Knuckle, qui avait apprit qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout avec le plus vieux. A ses côtés, Shoot ne semblait pas plus rassuré.

"_L'association hunter vous met sur ce coup là. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai rien à voir là-dedans."

Il parlait d'un ton étonnement sérieux, ce qui surpris quelque peu ses élèves. La plupart du temps, Morau prenait les choses à la légère. Il n'avait pas l'air au premier abord, mais en fait, il ne s'inquiétait pas de grand chose. S'il commençait à s'angoisser pour des simples missions, autant prendre sa retraite avant l'heure! Mais certains travails lui pesaient plus que d'autres, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de refiler le sale boulot à ses élèves. Mais bon, comme disait l'autre, ces deux-là étaient ici pour devenir plus forts. Et pour devenir plus forts, il fallait affronter la réalité.

"_Ils veulent vous envoyer à Bulvaria. De sérieux soupçons de corruption au gouvernement sont remontés jusqu'à notre conseil. Des magouilles avec la pègre du pays. Plusieurs centres d'examens sont situés dans les plus grosses agglomérations, et le premier ministre refuse de nous prendre au téléphone depuis qu'on lui a fait part de notre visite. Des hunters triés sur le volet sont convoqués au gouvernement pour faire rapport de la situation.

_Alors on a qu'à bien s'habiller et aller poser des questions? Demanda Knuckle. Ça paraît pas si compliqué.

_Non. C'est Palm qui a été choisi pour interroger sur place les représentants de l'état. Elle représentera l'association. Vous êtes dirigés tous les deux sur un autre terrain, vous ne vous occuperez pas des manœuvres politiques. Je vous envoie en infiltration."

Morau sortit de sa pochette un dossier. En feuilletant rapidement les pages, les deux hunters plus jeunes entrevirent des photos imprimés sur chacune d'entre elles, suivies de noms et d'informations. Leur sensei leur montra le dossier, les sourcils froncés.

Y voyant de plus près, Knuckle se rendit compte, un sentiment de malaise grandissant dans la poitrine, qu'il s'agissait de photos d'enfants.

Il n'eut pas besoin de détourner le regard pour sentir Shoot se raidir à sa droite.

"_Les soupçons de trafic illicite gouvernemental porte sur la traite d'enfants au marché noir. Le mois dernier, un nombre important de bambins de la capitale ont disparu sans laisser de trace. Pour quels raisons un état viendrait plonger les mains dans ce cambouis, on en sait rien. Et c'est pour ça qu'on vous y envoie. On a déjà localisé un lieu suspect en périphérie de la ville, ou des allers et retours de camions non répertoriés ont été observés par les quelques hunters déjà sur place. Ça fait déjà deux semaines que le comité passe la ville au peigne fin.

_Alors on traque des kidnappeurs d'enfants?"

La voix de Knuckle était sombre et rude.

"_Exactement. Et vous partez demain."

.

Ils s'y étaient rendus en avion, choisissant de décoller au plus tôt le lendemain matin. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient montrés très bavards, se contentant de ressasser les consignes de leur maître dans leur esprit.

Shoot avait paru encore plus anxieux, à la plus grand inquiétude du brun qui ne cessa de lui jeter des coups d'oeil pendant les quatre heure de vol qui séparaient les deux états. Le teint de son amant était pâle, et le violet sursautait presque à chaque fois qu'une hôtesse ou un passager l'effleurait légèrement en traversant l'allée. A la troisième heure, le plus petit lui proposa d'échanger sa place, lui qui avait hérité du côté hublot, mais Shoot sembla à peine l'entendre, ses yeux creusés résolument fixés sur le siège d'en face, comme si celui si pouvait l'aspirer.

Knuckle avait appris à faire avec les comportements de son amant. Alors il se contenta de poser une main réconfortante sur le bras de l'autre, qui ne lui rendit qu'un bref sourire.

Ils atterrirent sous un soleil de plomb.

.

La mission fut d'une rapidité déconcertante.

L'adresse que leur avait communiqué Morau était la bonne. En une heure de trajet, ils s'étaient retrouvé devant un grand bâtiment désaffecté aux abords de la ville, presque éloigné de tout. L'espace était grand, entouré de clôture, et la forêt qui bordait l'endroit n'avait rien d'engageant.

En route, Shoot avait reçu un message de Palm, lui indiquant que la mascarade des entretiens n'aboutissaient à rien, et que personne ne semblait au courant de quoique ce soit.

Alors, sous le feu vert de Morau, ils étaient entrés dans le bâtiment, ne croisant comme résistance seulement quelques gardes qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à assommer.

Le premier sens à les alerter fut leur ouïe. Shoot fut le premier à se stopper net au détour d'un couloir vide, suivi une demi seconde plus tard par le brun qui lui jeta un regard entendu.

Ils entendaient des pleurs. C'était très faible, à peine audible, mais une salve de plaintes et de cris traversaient les épais murs de la grise bâtisse. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à toute vitesse vers la source du bruit, Knuckle ne pouvait que remarquer l'aura d'angoisse de son amant, qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher. Sa grimace d'inquiétude et les frissons qui recouvraient sa peau. La terrible volonté immédiate de l'emmener loin d'ici s'imposa à Knuckle, qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas y succomber.

Dans une large salle orientée au nord, au fond du bâtiment, des dizaines d'enfants en cage étaient entassés. Certains dormaient comme s'ils étaient morts. D'autres pleuraient, s'égosillaient, toussaient, s'étouffaient de panique. Beaucoup avait le regard vide, serrant contre eux, pour les plus chanceux, ce qui restaient de leur peluche ou de leurs vêtements.

Des gardes accoururent du sous-sol et des portes alentours, braillant comme des porcs des ordres qui affolèrent de plus belle les enfants, faisant éclater une symphonie de hurlements terrorisés se répercutant contre les hauts murs de la bâtisse.

Ni Shoot ni Knuckle ne retinrent leurs coups. En une dizaine de minutes, toute la salle fut nettoyée, ne laissant au sol qu'une mare de sang et des corps inanimés, laissés déchus dans de drôles de formes.

Son dernier ennemi avait à peine eu le temps de tomber au sol que Knuckle appelait déjà Morau pour leur faire part de leur trouvaille, ignorant ses paumes qui le démangeaient, qui appelaient au sang et à la justice. Il dut faire attention à ne pas écraser son téléphone, qu'il serrait bien trop fort entre ses doigts gonflés de veines.

Le disciple de Nétéro eut la délicatesse de ne faire aucune remarque, et il lui promit d'être là dans quelques heures, après avoir sauté dans le premier avion.

Lorsque Knuckle se retourna, il sentit son coeur éclater comme éclate un fruit trop mur, et la morsure de la tristesse et de l'horreur refermer ses crocs sur ses tripes.

Shoot était accroupi, un trousseau de clés à la main, qu'il avait manifestement dérobé sur le corps d'un soldat, et commençait à déverrouiller les monstrueuses petites geôles de métal. Les enfants s'étaient tus. Un silence de mort régnait maintenant sur la pièce, seulement gêné par les reniflements et les couinements terrorisés des petits.

Il pleurait.

Ils pleuraient.

.

Plusieurs fois, Knuckle eut l'impression que Morau allait s'excuser auprès d'eux.

Chose qu'il ne désirait pas. C'était leur métier, le métier qu'ils avaient choisi en sachant très bien ou ils mettaient les pieds l'un comme l'autre. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si leur maître avait voulu leur confier cette mission. C'était tombé sur eux, voilà, c'était tout. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin, ou alors il en voudrait au monde entier, et le monde entier était pour lui un ennemi bien trop compliqué à combattre.

Au fond, Knuckle était un homme simple.

C'est pourquoi la seule chose qui l'intéressait, après s'être assuré que tous les enfants soient aux mains de médecins et entourés de leur famille en larmes, était de rejoindre son amant qui avait déjà quitté les lieux depuis une trentaine de minutes.

Après un signe de tête envers son maitre, au téléphone avec Knov, l'homme en uniforme décolla.

Shoot n'avait pas caché son nen. Ce fut pour le brun un jeu d'enfant de le retrouver, lui qui connaissait cette énergie par coeur. Cette énergie vitale qu'il partageait et qu'il dévorait chaque soir entre leurs draps. Qu'il chérissait de toute son âme, qui s'était maintenant presque imprégnée à sa propre aura.

Il le retrouva sur le toit d'un haut bâtiment, face à la ville. Shoot regardait au loin, ou se dressaient les imposants édifices gris. Le ciel les recouvrait de sa clarté souveraine, et plongeait les rues en contrebas dans une torpeur hypnotisante. Un voile de chaleur enveloppait tout, comme un dôme entourant la cité.

Knuckle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, légèrement transpirant. Le violet ne tressaillit pas, l'ayant senti arriver.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'il y'avait un problème, et que des hauts murs s'étaient érigés autour de Shoot. Est-ce qu'il devait dire quelque chose ? Le toucher? Parfois, son amant se renfermait ainsi sur lui-même, sans lui laisser aucune porte d'entrée. Alors il restait là, impuissant, à le regarder s'enfoncer dans un marécage de pensées boueuses et qu'il savait toxiques.

C'était la pire chose que lui infligeait Shoot, sans vraiment le vouloir.

"_Tu veux en parler?"

Le beau visage longiligne se tourna vers lui, l'expression fermée. Maintenant qu'il s'était rapproché, Knuckle remarquait à quel point son amant paraissait secoué.

"_Je n'en ai pas besoin."

Il haïssait ça. Cette impression de faire un pas en avant puis deux en arrière. Qu'il lui parle, bon sang! Il était là pour ça. L'amer sensation de défaite lui asséchait la bouche.

"_Tu en as pourtant l'air.

_Je te dis que ça va."

Shoot avait baissé le ton, signe que la situation était pour lui des plus inconfortables. Il s'était rétracté sur lui-même, comme pour échapper au regard du brun.

Celui-ci se rapprocha doucement, comme approchant un animal abandonné et imprévisible. Son bras gauche vint doucement entourer la taille du plus grand, qui tressaillit. Un terrible instant, il crut que Shoot allait le repousser, mais il le laissa finalement l'enlacer. Une minute de silence s'écoula, et le violet se détendit légèrement, déposant silencieusement sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre.

L'air était suffoquant sous la chaleur, et ce contact réchauffait de trop leur deux corps, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne songea à bouger. Shoot, plus grand de quelques centimètres, s'était penché légèrement vers la droite pour appuyer sa tempe sur la clavicule du brun, qui resserra sa prise sur sa taille.

Knuckle était comme ça. Un roc infaillible. La force et la stature d'une montagne qui ne pourrait jamais s'écrouler. Aussi impitoyable et dure que belle et paisible.

"_Ces enfants sont en sécurité, maintenant. Avec leur famille.

_Je sais.

_Nous n'avons plus à nous en faire! Et Morau est sur le coup, il ne laissera rien leur arriver.

_J'ai confiance en lui. Chuchota Shoot en hochant la tête.

_Alors pourquoi tu continues de t'inquiéter?"

La voix de Knuckle était calme. Douce mais ferme, avec un réel intérêt de comprendre la situation pour mieux l'appréhender.

Malgré son angoisse, cette observation toucha le violet en plein coeur. Une fois de plus, il se sentit misérable.

Il savait bien, que le brun faisait tous les efforts possibles. Mais comment lui expliquer, comment lui parler sans qu'ils ne perdent tous les deux, pour des raisons différentes, leurs moyens.

Des milliers d'angoisses le rongeaient. Et si l'autre ne comprenait pas, et s'il le dégoûtait de par sa faiblesse, et s'il le trouvait ridicule? Un homme adulte hanté par des terreurs enfantines, que c'était puéril! Si indigne d'un hunter, si indigne de leur maître, et si indigne de Knuckle.

Il soupira, et son courage s'envola en des milliards de minuscules particules qui vinrent s'évaporer dans l'air.

"_Knuckle?

_Hm?

_Regarde."

Intrigué, le brun suivit le mouvement de tête de son amant, vers le haut. Ses yeux surpris se posèrent sur un mouvement en l'air, qui les surplombait.

Un aigle tournoyait au dessus de leurs corps enlacés, de ses ailes à la fois lourdes et gracieuses. Il traçait de grands cercles dans le ciel, effleurant les nuages et défiant quiconque de son assurance royale.

Knuckle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

"_C'est pour ça que tu es venu ici !

_Oui. On le voit tellement bien.. C'est rare, qu'ils volent si bas.

_Surtout à cette heure! Peut-être qu'il a trop chaud s'il monte plus!

_Ne dis pas de bêtises.

_Hé! Tu trouves une autre explication?"

Shoot haussa les épaules, enfin avec un léger sourire.

"_Tu sais ce qu'on dit. Les bons hunters...

_..sont aimés des animaux. Tu penses qu'il est venu pour nous?"

A cette idée, la voix de Knuckle prit un ton particulièrement excité.

_Pourquoi pas...

_Mais il était là avant que tu arrives!

_En fait, il a baissé en altitude depuis tout à l'heure.

_Oh..."

Ils regardèrent tous deux l'oiseau majestueux, qui lui ne semblait en rien les voir, peu soucieux de ce qu'il se passait en bas, dans ce monde qui ne le concernait pas vraiment.

"_Knuckle, tu pleures?

_Non, j'ai juste regardé le soleil..."

Shoot éclata de rire.

* * *

Ils ne parlèrent pas de la mission pendant plus d'une semaine. Morau les avait simplement appelé le lendemain, leur confirmant la bonne prise en charge des enfants, la responsabilité dans l'affaire de politiciens hauts placés, et les félicitant pour leur travail rapide et efficace.

Le reste n'était qu'arrangements et décisions politicos-judiciaires, tapant largement hors du domaine des deux hunters.

Knuckle, voyant que c'était un sujet sensible pour le violet, évitait pour l'instant une éventuelle conversation sérieuse, et préférait passer son temps à essayer de le faire sourire. Shoot, quant-à lui, tentait de froisser les souvenirs de la mission en boule dans un coin de sa tête pour ne jamais les déplier.

Ça fonctionna quelques jours.

Knuckle dormait à poings fermés. Il rêvait de chiots, qui gambadaient autour de Shoot et de leurs chiens adultes. Une montagne de chiots se roulant dessus, jappant avec fougue, tentant d'échapper aux multiples mains du violet qui jouaient avec eux, tentant de les attraper.

Shoot et des chiots, quel merveilleux rêve... Alors qu'un petit colley allait lui sauter dessus, il sentit un coup soudain à sa cheville. Surpris, il baissa la tête. Un des plus jeunes canidé lui donnait des coups de tête. Fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de se baisser pour l'attraper, mais son corps ne lui répondait plus.

"__Knuckle_."

Soudainement un peu angoissé, il releva les yeux vers Shoot.

Tous les chiens avaient disparus, sauf celui accroché à sa jambe, qui continuait de se fracasser le crâne sur son os, sans que Knuckle ne puisse bouger.

Le plus inquiétait était l'expression du plus grand.

Son visage était pâle, ses lèvres entrouvertes et tremblantes, ses yeux écarquillés par la peur, et il tremblait légèrement, tout en murmurant son nom.

"__Knuckle... Knuckle... Non, stop ! Non!_ "

Les cris devenaient de plus en plus forts, et ses frappes incessantes sur sa jambe...

Ses réflexes de hunter permirent à Knuckle de ne pas mettre plus de temps à se réveiller, et au cri suivant, il ouvrit de grands yeux alertes.

Rapidement, il entoura son bras libre autour du corps de Shoot, qui se débattit de plus belle. Il bloqua ses jambes avec les siennes, comprenant rapidement d'ou venait les coups et la douleur sourde à sa jambe droite.

"_Calme toi, Shoot. Chut.."

Il se rendit compte avec horreur que Shoot pleurait, pris dans son cauchemar infernal. Il sentit lui-même ses yeux s'humidifier.

"_Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, Shoot, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar! Il faut que tu te réveilles!"

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hausser la voix, alors que le violet commençait à hyper-ventiler. Il s'arrêta soudainement de bouger dans tous les sens, et tous ses muscles se raidirent, en même temps que son visage se crispait.

Knuckle, après quelques secondes, relâcha un peu sa prise, mais garda le corps de l'autre serré contre lui, continuant de lui murmurer des mots apaisants à l'oreille.

Après une minute d'éternité, Shoot ouvrit les yeux. Il prenait de grandes respirations, ses doigts crispés agrippant la couverture, la vue bloquée par le torse de Knuckle. A tâtons, sa main tapota le corps de l'autre jusqu'à remonter jusqu'à la tignasse noire qu'il agrippa fort, jusqu'à lui faire presque mal.

C'était le dernier des soucis du plus petit qui continuait de parler, maintenant parfaitement réveillé et attentif au moindre changement de réaction.

"_Tout va bien, mon amour, ok? Je suis là. Je te tiens... C'est fini. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'est fini."

Il sentait les larmes du violet couler sur son torse en même temps que les siennes, et resserra doucement son étreinte.

Derrière la porte, ils entendaient leurs chiens couiner faiblement, sentant probablement la détresse de leurs maîtres.

Shoot mit plusieurs longues minutes à se calmer, les yeux toujours écarquillés mais étrangement vides, fixant la poitrine de son amant se lever au rythme de ses respirations présentement anarchiques. La main droite du brun était venue caresser ses longs cheveux défaits, tout en douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer, tandis que sa main à lui continuait de serrer les boucles indomptables. Ce repère lui faisait étrangement du bien. Il connaissait bien ces boucles, cette poitrine forte et hâlée, cette poigne dans ses mèches. Tant de gestuelles qui lui faisaient garder les pieds sur terre, qui lui rappelaient qui il était.

Les larmes continuaient de tracer leur chemin, mais elles s'étaient faites plus discrètes à mesure que les respirations se calmaient, pour retrouver leur rythme normale. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, seules quelques traînées traîtresses s'échappaient des yeux onyx.

"_Shoot, ça va mieux?"

Le coeur de ce dernier faillit éclater dans sa poitrine redevenue soudainement serrée.

Il y'avait tant d'inquiétude, dans ces mots et dans son ton. Tant de considération pour sa personne.

Tant d'amour.

Il renifla, et d'autres gros sanglots faillirent apparaître, formant une grosse boule d'émotion au fond de sa gorge, ce qui lui fit fermer les yeux très fort.

"_Je suis désolé."

Knuckle se raidit, alors que Shoot baissait la tête, plus honteux que jamais.

"_Je suis vraiment désolé. Répéta-t-il en murmurant.

_Désolé de quoi?

_Pour tout. Pour tout, tout le temps."

Sa voix était fatiguée et cassée. Peut-être devrait-il partir maintenant. Faire ses affaires et laisser Knuckle tranquille. Au moins, il pourrait finir sa nuit, et il pourrait continuer sa vie sans s'inquiéter continuellement pour lui. Le débarrasser de ce boulet à la cheville.

Il y songea réellement, persuadé que c'était le bon choix. Mais son corps refusait de bouger. Quitter ces bras était impossible. S'il les quittait maintenant, il laisserait la moitié de lui-même dans ce lit. S'il abandonnait maintenant, il ne s'en relèverait jamais.

C'était physiquement impossible.

Un geste doux lui releva soudainement la tête, et les deux doigts qui lui relevèrent le menton s'attardèrent sur le bas de son visage, pour raffermir leur prise en un geste assuré.

La culpabilité et le dégoût de soi-même le mangèrent un peu plus en voyant les yeux trempés de Knuckle et sa lèvre mordue jusqu'au sang, qu'il se molestait depuis dix minutes sans s'en rendre compte.

"_Je ne comprends pas."

A son tour, de renifler.

"_Enfin si, je comprends. Je sais ce que tu penses de toi. Et ne te méprends pas, ça me fait beaucoup de mal! Mais parfois, j'ai l'impression de passer à côté des choses. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, Shoot?"

Sa question était légitime, mais comment pourrait-il y répondre.

Il n'en aurait jamais le courage, pas vrai?...

Ignorant sa soudaine pâleur, Knuckle continua, la voix se brisant un peu plus. Il continuait simplement de murmurer, n'osant pas déranger la lune et tout ce qui dormait autour.

Ne s'adressant qu'à Shoot, car au final, il n'y avait que ça qui comptait, pas vrai?

"_Je sais que c'est dur pour toi! Mais tu dois me parler, mon amour."

C'était toujours extraordinaire, de voir ce bagarreur gueulard devenir lit de tendresse et de précaution. De l'entendre parler si bas, avec des mots que personne n'avait jamais utilisé pour s'adresser à lui.

Pour une fois, Shoot n'avait pas rêvé des fourmis-chimères. Cela aurait été facile d'en parler à Knuckle. Après tout, tous deux partageaient les même songes emplis de sangs et d'horreurs. Des songes qui étaient des souvenirs et qui les réveillaient tous les deux avec l'effet d'une gifle et d'une plongée dans des eaux glacées et froides qui gardaient jalousement leurs démons. Leur temps passé sur NGL avait été leur enfer terrestre, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en était sorti indemne.

Au vu de son silence, le brun avait du comprendre que cette fois-ci était différente.

Shoot repoussa doucement de sa seule main le torse du plus petit. Le regard fuyant et les lèvres pincées, il entama un mouvement pour se redresser.

En position assise, il se recroquevilla inconsciemment, ramenant ses genoux sur sa poitrine.

Knuckle songea qu'il était magnifique, le corps ainsi plongé dans le clair de lune qui traversait la vitre. Ses longs cheveux prunes ,qui descendaient sur son corps fin mais musclé, et son visage pâle et élancé lui donnaient l'air d'un dieu tout droit venu d'un autre monde.

Il resta immobile ainsi de longues minutes, les yeux fermés.

Knuckle, depuis l'aveu de leurs sentiments, avait eu l'occasion d'acquérir un sens de la patience tout nouveau. Il attendit donc patiemment, redoutant qu'encore une fois, Shoot ne réussisse à prononcer aucun mot pour venir épancher la désolation dans son coeur.

"_J'ai rêvé de ces enfants."

Le coeur du brun rata un battement, et s'il fut pris d'un éclair de surprise, il n'en montra rien, restant parfaitement immobile.

Il avait peur d'interrompre l'autre d'une simple respiration trop brusque.

"_De tous ces petits, dans leur cage. Tu as du remarqué leur corps, leur visage. Tu as vu comme ils étaient maigres, et pleins de bleus? Ils ont du recevoir des pluies de coups."

La voix de Shoot était très basse, et à part ces paroles, un silence presque religieux s'étendait dans la pièce. Même les animaux derrière la porte s'étaient tus.

"_Ça me fait... -Il prit une grande respiration.- Ça m'a fait trop de mal, Knuckle. Trop de mal de les voir comme ça. Aussi petits. Aussi blessés. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Plus jamais!"

Le corps du violet se rétracta violemment, comme si un être invisible lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le ventre, et il laissa échapper un sanglot, la main serrée dans sa propre chevelure.

Le signal était donné, et Knuckle bondit sur lui, l'enserrant avec fougue.

"_Et tu ne le revivras plus. Morau ne nous donne jamais ce genre de mission. C'était une exception. Les petits sont en sécurité maintenant...

_Tu n'en sais rien!

_Je les ai vu Shoot... Avec leur famille, ils ont été guéri par les médecins.

_Les médecins ne voient rien!- Cria Shoot. Sa voix était maintenant cassée par les sanglots qui le transperçaient comme des lames.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_Qui peut faire autant de mal à un enfant? Ça me rend malade, Knuckle, malade...

_Je comprends, Shoot, je comprends..."

La voix de Knuckle avait quant-à-elle perdue en assurance, sentant que la conversation glissait sur un chemin trop escarpé pour lui.

"_Non tu ne comprends pas."

Il n'y avait aucun reproche en Shoot. Simplement de la tristesse. Une tristesse si grande qu'elle cassait en plein de petits morceaux le coeur du brun.

"_Alors explique moi."

Il avait maintenant les yeux plantés dans les siens, un air grave sur le visage. Il n'accepterait plus d'être mis de côté, que Shoot ait peur de se confier.

Ils étaient une équipe à tous les niveaux, et quoi qu'encaisse Shoot au quotidien, il l'encaisserait avec lui.

Il voyait bien que ça demandait au violet un effort incommensurable. Plusieurs fois, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, pour se fermer presque directement. Sa respiration était hachée, et il avait tendu tout son corps vers la fenêtre, comme si un instinct lui sommait de fuir une conversation qui le mettrait trop à nu.

Puis, soudain, la position changea. Le violet se détendit, le visage baissé, pour se laisser presque retomber sur l'oreiller, le corps incliné contre le mur. Il refusait toujours de regarder Knuckle.

"_Ils me rappelaient moi, ces enfants."

Les tripes du brun se contractèrent violemment.

"_J'ai été comme ça, un jour. Aussi petit, aussi maigre. Tout plein de bleus."

Il déglutit péniblement. Il semblait maintenant plus calme. Il se triturait les doigts, mais ses traits portaient une fatalité triste.

"_Mon père n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. C'était un ivrogne et un fainéant. Ma mère n'a jamais été là, il ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle. C'était juste moi, lui, et les bouteilles d'alcool."

Sa main vint distraitement frotter sa jambe en petits cercles, dans un geste d'auto réconfort. Knuckle eu la brûlante envie d'en faire de même.

"_Je ne disais jamais rien, tu sais. Quoi qu'il dise. Quoi qu'il me fasse. Si je criais, c'était pire. Si je pleurais, c'était pire. Alors je me taisais, et j'attendais qu'il finisse de frapper. Parfois, ça durait des heures. Parfois..."

Ses yeux étaient plein de larmes.

"_Parfois, j'étais sûr qu'il allait me tuer."

Un bruit soudain le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

La mâchoire de Knuckle semblait sur le point de se rompre. Ses yeux assombris le fixaient, et tout son visage fermé irradiait de haine.

Probablement s'en sans rendre compte, il avait, avec sa main gauche, saisi l'un des barreaux de la tête de lit, qui n'avait pas survécu à la poigne féroce du brun, qui avait serré jusqu'à sentir le bois se rompre dans un lourd craquement.

Réalisant cela, Knuckle eut l'air surpris un instant, regardant les bouts de bois brisés dans sa paume. L'un deux l'avait entaillé jusqu'au sang. Voyant le regard incertain de Shoot, il se força à prendre une grande respiration pour se calmer, et calmer son nen qui commençait à devenir menaçant.

C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, que Shoot ai peur de lui. C'était inconcevable qu'il lui fasse peur, dans un contexte aussi intime, au creux de leur lit, alors que le violet se livrait enfin.

Il pourrait accepter beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas cela.

"_Pardonne-moi. Continue, s'il-te-plaît".

Shoot hésita. Mais maintenant qu'il était lancé... Un torrent d'émotions le traversait, se découlait en lui en remplissant des crevasses de non-dits, de toutes ces années de silence. Et Knuckle l'écoutait, de sa posture si rassurante, de sa haine protectrice, et cette considération dans ses yeux...

"_Je suis parti, le jour de mes dix-sept ans. J'ai disparu du jour au lendemain. J'avais un bras cassé, celui que j'ai perdu plus tard. J'ai erré pendant des jours, avec le peu d'affaires que j'avais pris. Les gens me regardaient tous avec pitié, mais aucun n'est venu m'aider. Je devais faire peur, avec mes cernes, mon grand corps tout maigre et mon bras disloqué. Je n'étais pas un enfant très bavard, tu t'en doutes. Et je... Je ne savais pas comment parler aux gens, comment demander de l'aide."

Les mots sortaient d'eux-même, hurlant d'avoir été retenu pendant si longtemps, bloqués au fond du coeur une vie durant.

Shoot refusait de regarder Knuckle. Il allait craquer s'il rencontrait ses yeux qu'il savait être pleins de larmes. Ses propres larmes se mêlaient à ses phrases, rendant sa parole confuse et embrouillé. Mais il avait la certitude que l'autre écoutait religieusement, sans l'interrompre, sans broncher.

"_J'ai rencontré des gens qui m'ont amené leur aide. C'était un matin, en plein hiver. Je mourrai de froid, caché entre deux poubelles. Je serai mort s'ils ne m'avaient pas trouvé. Un couple de personnes âgées, ils m'ont donné à manger et une couverture. Ils étaient propriétaires d'un centre de refuge pour les animaux, et ils m'ont proposé de rester. Je n'y croyais pas, au début, et ils ont insisté. En échange, je n'avais qu'à les aider en m'occupant des bêtes."

Il parlait un peu plus doucement, les yeux dans le vague.

"_Je suis resté avec eux quatre ans. Ils étaient gentils. Pas très bavards ni vraiment chaleureux, mais ils m'ont sauvé la vie. Je leur en serai toujours reconnaissant."

Knuckle, qui pleurait maintenant sans essayer de se cacher, posa sa main chaude sur la jambe de Shoot. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre? C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour exprimer son soutien, son amour. Et il sentait que ce n'était pas la fin, que Shoot avait encore des choses à exprimer, à sortir.

"_Après ces quatre années, ils commençaient à se faire vieux... Lui est tombé malade, et les soins coûtaient trop chers. Ils ont du fermer le refuge, et abandonner tous les animaux. Je me souviens avoir été très touché, je me sentais misérable, de ne pouvoir aider personne. La plupart des animaux ont été vendus à l'abattoir, et les autres ont été piqués. C'est lors de cette période que j'ai décidé de travailler dans la préservation animale. Je voulais me faire pardonner, sans doute, de ne pas avoir pu les sauver eux..."

Il pensa à leurs compagnons à poils, et à quel point ce serait une déchirure pour lui, de les condamner au même sort. Knuckle resserra sa prise.

"_En tout cas, je ne pouvais plus rester. Alors je suis parti de moi-même, leur épargnant de me mettre à la porte. Et j'ai recommencé mon errance. J'ai enchaîné les petits boulots pendant presque un an, je faisais tout ce qui pouvait me permettre de vivre... puis je l'ai rencontré."

Parler de son père n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, mais s'ouvrir sur ça... C'était très différent. Et si Knuckle ne comprenait pas? Il ne comprenait pas lui-même, après tout. Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière, pas de sortie de secours.

Mais Knuckle méritait de savoir. Il avait tout fait pour mériter de savoir.

"_S'il te plaît, ne t'énerve pas..."

Lâchant sa jambe, le brun lui enserra la main dans une prise forte, qui emmêlait leur deux membres comme deux soeurs siamoises.

Une promesse de ne jamais se lâcher. De ne jamais fuir face à eux-même.

"_Je suis là Shoot. Maintenant, et pour très longtemps encore. J'entendrai tout ce que tu as à me dire, je te le promets."

Sa voix était rauque de tous ses précédents sanglots, et un ou deux reniflements vinrent ponctuer ses mots.

Shoot lui sourit très faiblement, et serra sa main en retour.

"_Tu n'es pas mon premier compagnon. J'ai été avec quelqu'un, avant toi. Cela fait des années, maintenant, mais, je crois... Je crois que je n'en ai jamais vraiment bien guéri."

Il vit tout les muscles du visage de l'autre se relâcher sous la surprise. Il savait bien, que le brun n'imaginait pas ça. Comment pourrait-il?

Et derrière la surprise, la peur. La peur d'entendre la suite, la peur d'avoir déjà compris.

Mais Knuckle avait toujours été courageux.

"_J'étais seul. J'avais la sensation de ne pas arriver à avancer, de n'avoir ma place nul part. Je crois que j'avais envie de mourir. Et quand on est comme ça, tu sais... Le moindre geste d'attention nous bouleverse. Et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai rencontré mon premier compagnon comme ça, grâce à un geste d'attention. Il était si attentionné, si tendre, si prévenant. Et j'étais jeune, naïf."

Il laissa échapper un rire affligé.

"_J'ai sauté à pied joint, sans réfléchir. J'étais tellement heureux, que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi. Que quelqu'un me _voit_. Que j'ai... tout accepté."

Sa main serrait si fort celle de Knuckle que ses jointures commençaient à blanchir.

"_Ce n'était rien au début, rien! Sinon, j'aurais... J'aurais compris, peut-être. Je serai parti. Mais ça commencé avec des petites choses, auxquelles je ne faisais même pas vraiment attention à l'époque. Il n'aimait pas que je sorte seul. Il n'aimait pas que je m'habille d'une telle manière. Mon corps a longtemps gardé un physique adolescent, j'étais plus fin qu'aujourd'hui, frêle, et mes cheveux ont toujours été aussi longs. Il arrivait que des hommes se retournent sur mon passage, mais je n'y avais jamais prêté attention. Lui, ça le rendait fou. Au bout de quelques mois, je ne faisais plus rien par moi-même. J'ai même quitté mon travail pour pouvoir l'accompagner dans le sien. Ça me paraissait sain. Ça me paraissait normal."

Il prit une respiration tremblante. L'attention de Knuckle n'avait pas baissé, tous ses sens semblaient aussi aiguisés que ceux d'un prédateur pendant une chasse. Il écoutait tout, enregistrait tout, pour tout garder en mémoire, tout analyser, tout décortiquer rapidement. Les informations qui lui parvenaient lui paraissaient clairs comme de l'eau de roche, et à la fois le plongeait dans une torpeur vertigineuse, le laissant pantelant.

"_Je ne me rappelle plus la première fois qu'il m'a frappé. Peut-être parce que j'avais mal refait le canapé, ou que j'avais répondu un peu trop aimablement à un serveur. J'ai hurlé, la première fois qu'il a agrippé mes cheveux en me plaquant au sol. Je n'y croyais pas. J'étais un adulte, cette fois, je ne pouvais pas de nouveau me laisser faire. Mais très vite... Très vite les premiers coups se sont enchaînés, et..."

Il sourit tristement.

"_Et finalement je me suis tu."

Il relâcha doucement la prise sur la main de Knuckle, le corps soudainement mou, vidé.

"_J'ai été deux ans avec cet homme. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Knuckle. Je l'aimais, et lui me le répétait tout le temps. Et j'avais honte, tellement honte, de tout ça. J'étais terrifié de le contredire, il me semblait tout puissant. C'est sous ses coups, que j'ai débloqué mon nen. Mon corps a déclenché cette protection, alors que j'en étais encore inconscient. Et ce n'est que lorsque je me suis senti plus fort que j'ai trouvé la force de partir. De fuir."

C'était sans doute la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il parlait aussi longtemps.

"_Puis Morau m'a trouvé, peu de temps après. Il a vu en moi un potentiel que je ne soupçonnais pas. Il a vu en moi ma force, et toutes les faiblesses qui s'y cachaient. Je ne pouvais même pas le regarder dans les yeux, à l'époque! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu réussir l'examen hunter..."

Un petit rire sans vie lui échappa, et il releva le regard vers Knuckle, avec la certitude infaillible que quelque chose avait définitivement changé entre eux.

"_Voilà. Maintenant tu sais tout. Tu n'as plus à te demander ce que tu fais de mal, ou pourquoi je nous mets toujours des bâtons dans les roues. Tu n'es pas le problème, Knuckle. C'est moi, ça l'a toujours été.

_Arrête. Rien n'est de ta faute, Shoot."

Knuckle prit une grande respiration, comme s'il avait retenu son souffle pendant tout ce temps. Son visage était crispé, sa main agrippait Shoot comme une bouée de sauvetage.

"_Je... Je suis désolé.

_Désolé? Demanda Shoot, surpris.

_J'ai été horrible!"

Le violet cligna des yeux, surpris.

"_De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

_Quand on s'est rencontré! Tout ce temps après! J'ai été horrible avec toi! Toutes ces choses que j'ai dîtes, toutes les remarques, toutes ces fois ou je t'ai tapé dans le dos brusquement..."

Toutes ces fois ou Shoot avait sursauté violemment à son encontre. Il en était malade. D'ailleurs, il allait vomir, hurler, faire quelque chose. Comment Shoot pouvait rester si calme?

"_Tu... T'excuses pour m'avoir tapé dans le dos? Demanda le violet d'un ton stupéfait.

_Oui! Et tout le reste!

_Knuckle..."

De sa seule main, Shoot releva doucement le visage trempé du brun, le plaçant à hauteur du sien pour pouvoir en apercevoir toute l'émotion.

"_De toute ma vie, tu as été la seule personne à me montrer tant d'affection. Morau a été le premier, mais toi... Tu es mon _cadeau_, Knuckle. Alors ne t'excuse pas. Jamais."

L'autre prit sa main, dans un geste presque de recueillement. Ses larmes s'amenuisaient. Malgré la colère qui bouillonnait en lui, il ne pouvait que montrer le plus grand des respects face à son amant. Qu'il avait été aveugle, tout ce temps. Il sentait une honte enfantine et brûlante se propager dans sa poitrine comme le venin d'un serpent.

"_Est ce que je peux t'enlacer, Shoot?"

Le violet sourit faiblement.

"_Tu es un idiot."

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase que le brun le serrait déjà contre lui. Il le serrait si fort qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espace entre leur peau. Knuckle inspira profondément les cheveux de son amant, son odeur, son essence même qu'il avait la chance d'avoir entre ses bras.

"_Shoot..

_Oui?

_Cet homme, avec qui tu étais, est-ce qu'il est...

_J'ignore ce qu'il est devenu. Et je ne veux pas le savoir. -dit il en se reculant.- Je sens ta colère, Knuckle, et je la comprends. Mais s'il te plaît... Tout ça est passé. Ne cherchons pas à remuer de vieilles blessures."

Knuckle avait du mal. Il sentait la haine lui démanger les poignes. Tout son coeur de guerrier réclamer vengeance. Il voulait faire _mal_. Faire autant de mal et plus encore à l'homme qui avait tant blessé son amant.

Mais il respectait Shoot plus qu'il n'écoutait sa colère et son instinct. Alors il se força à se calmer, à ne pas écouter ce loup en lui qui hurlait.

Ils restèrent ainsi une éternité. Leur unique corps chaud et plein de tendresse, leurs multiples mains recousant les plaies du passé et du présent au fil des heures de la nuit, qui laissait place à une aurore fraîche.

Un moment ou à un autre, Knuckle murmura à l'oreille de Shoot. Entre des heures de silence remplies de partage et d'amour aphones.

"_Merci. Merci d'avoir parlé. "

Merci. Merci d'avoir écouté.

* * *

Ils se promenaient un peu moins à cause du mauvais temps. La pluie torrentielle les prenait la plupart du temps par surprise, les laissant transis de froid, les os glacés. Tous deux préféraient la chaleur familial d'un feu et d'une couverture, alors ils restaient chez eux, profitant d'une paresse douillette.

Morau était parti en mission depuis plusieurs semaines, ils avaient donc bien plus de temps. Sans dire quoique ce soit, leur maître semblait avoir compris leur besoin d'accalmie.

Knuckle était allongé, la tête sur les cuisses de Shoot qui lui caressait distraitement les cheveux. Une de ses mains de nen tenant en même temps un de ces livres à l'eau de rose qu'il avait honte d'apprécier.

Le brun n'était pas un grand lecteur. Il préférait observer le profil du plus grand, éclairé par les rayons lumineux. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier s'en rendit compte, et tourna des yeux interrogateurs vers lui.

Knuckle rit.

"_Rien. Tu es beau, c'est tout."

Une légère rougeur colora les joues de Shoot, mais il sourit doucement à son tour.

Les traits un peu plus détendus, le sourire un peu moins prudent, les yeux un peu plus brillants.

Ils savaient que le chemin n'était pas terminé. Qu'il y'aurait encore des ponts branlants, des orages et des ennemis surgissant de la pénombre. Qu'ils allaient devoir travailler en équipe, soudés et pleins de confiance l'un envers l'autre.

Pour l'instant, la main de Shoot était chaude et aimante, et les yeux de Knuckle ne pouvaient quitter son visage.

Tout allait bien.

* * *

Shoot I support you my darling

Je n'arrive pas trop à imaginer ce que Knuckle et Shoot pourraient se donner comme petits surnoms... Je ne vois pas trop Shoot en donner, et j'ai opté pour "mon amour" pour Knuckle. Je sais pas pourquoi, ça me semble le plus adapté au personnage.. Je ne le vois pas appeller Shoot "bébé" ou "mon coeur, ange" etc... Mon amour, c'est romantique, yeah!

En regardant l'anime, je me suis vraiment demandé d'ou venait les angoisses de Shoot... Ça me paraît tellement poussé qu'elles sont pour moi forcément du à un traumatisme, à une vie particulièrement difficile... On en saura peut-être jamais plus, mais c'est ce que j'imagine du passé du personnage.

J'espère que cette lecture vous plu! S'il vous plait, laissez une petite review si vous avez aimé l'OS, je sais qu'on peut avoir la flemme, mais c'est vraiment important pour les autrices et auteurs ! Je répondrai avec grand plaisir!

Et si l'envie vous prend d'écrire sur ce pairing, je serai une des premières à vous lire! \o/

A la prochaine!

HippiqueAndYDeaLD


End file.
